List of programs aired by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation
Below is a partial list of shows that were previously aired on Philippine television network, 'IBC. For the current programs which are airing, see List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation.'' Local defunct shows '''IBC News and Public Affairs 'Newscast' * The 11 O'Clock News (October 1, 1990-March 6, 1992) * Balita sa IBC (July 14, 1986–March 2, 1989) * Balita sa IBC Huling Ulat (July 14, 1986–November 24, 1989) * Balita sa Tanghali (1987–1989) * Bantay Balita (March 5, 1990-September 28, 1990) * CNN News Update (1991-1992) * CTN Midnite (1997–1998) * Eight o' Clock Newsbreak (1990-1996) * Happy Morning Yehey (2013-2014) * Headline Trese (1989-1992, 1997-1998) * IBC 11 O'Clock News (1992-1997) * IBC Balita Ngayon (1998-2000) * IBC News 5 O'Clock Report (1992) * IBC News 5:30 Report (1992-1994) * IBC News Tonight (2002-2011) * IBC Headliners (1994-2014) * IBC TV X-Press (1995–1997) * International News Report (1992-1993) * Islands Newsbreak (1991–1992) * Magandang Umaga Ba? (1995-1998, 2012-2013) * Mid-day Report (1975–1987) * Newsday (February 3, 1975–1986) * News and Views with Abel Cruz (September 19, 2009-2011) * PSE Live: The Stock Market Today (1996-1997) * RadyoBisyon (2014-2015, simulcast on PTV, 9TV and DZRB Radyo ng Bayan) * Ronda Trese (2000-2002) 'Philippine election series' *''Ang Paghahanda para sa Hatol ng Bayan 2013 (2013 with RPN and PTV)'' 'Election coverage specials' *''Pollwatch '87'' (May 11–12, 1987) *''Pollwatch '88'' (January 18-19, 1988) *''Botohan '92'' (May 11-12, 1992) *''Botohan '95'' (May 9-10, 1995) *''Botohan '98'' (May 11-12, 1998, with Veritas 846 Radyo Veritas and Pilipino Star) *''Bantay Halalan 2001'' (May 14-15, 2001, together with RPN, RMN, Manila Standard and Manila Bulletin) *''Hatol ng Bayan: Kampanya 2004'' (May 10-11, 2004, together with NBN and RPN) *''Hatol ng Bayan 2007'' (May 14-15, 2007, together with NBN and RPN) *''Hatol ng Bayan 2010'' (May 9-10, 2010, together with NBN and RPN) *''Hatol ng Bayan 2013'' (May 13-14, 2013, together with PTV and RPN) *''Hatol ng Bayan 2016'' (May 9-10, 2016, together with PTV and RPN) 'Public affairs programs' *''30/30'' *''Agring-Agri'' (1990–1992) *''Ang Paghahatol (Impeachment Trial of Joseph Estrada): The IBC 13 News Coverage'' (2000) *''Asenso Pinoy'' (2008–2011) *''AutoVote 2010'' (2010) *''Bagong Maunlad na Agrikultura'' (2008-2011) *''Bahay at Bahay'' (October 9, 1991-1998) *''Botong Wais'' (2001) *''Buhay Pinoy'' (2008–2011) *''COMELEC Hour'' (1980) *''Counterpoint with Atty. Salvador Panelo'' (October 29, 2009–2011) *''Entrepinoy Start-Up'' (2003-2005) *''Export…Made in the Philippines'' *''Extra Express'' (November 25, 2010–June 2, 2011) *''For God and Country'' (1995) *''FVR Up Close'' (1992–1998) *''Gen EleXions: The Comelec Time '98'' (1998) *''Gintong Uhay'' (2011) *''Hanep Buhay'' (1992-1995) *''IBC News and Current Affairs Special Report'' (2014-present) **''SONA 2016: An IBC News and Current Affairs Special Report'' (July 25, 2016) **''One Hundred Days of Change: An IBC News and Current Affairs Special Report'' (October 10, 2016) **''Ang Lihim na Undas: An IBC News and Current Affairs Special Report'' (October 31, 2016) **''Padayong Yolanda: An IBC News and Current Affairs Special Report'' (November 7, 2016) **''Pagdalo ni Pangulong Duterte: An IBC News and Current Affairs Special Report'' (December 12, 2016) **''Daluyo ng Poong Nazareno: An IBC News and Current Affairs Special Report'' (January 9, 2017) *''Ikaw ang Humatol'' (1991-1997) *''Jeep ni Erap'' (1999-2000) * Kapihan sa Media ng Bayan (2015-2016) *''Kapihan sa Nayon'' (1987–1988) *''Konsumer Korner'' (1995–1996) *''LGU'' *''Linawin Natin'' (2001-2007, 2013) *''Look Up with Evelyn Atayde'' (1990) *''Mag Agri Tayo'' (1990) *''Meet The Press'' *''Metro Magazine'' (1980) *''More the Export'' (1990-1993) *''Morning Brew'' (1990–1992) *''Nation's Peacekeepers'' (2010–2011) *''No Nonsense!'' (1991–1995'')'' *''One Morning Cafe'' (2007–2010) *''One on One'' (1994) *''Opinyon at Desisyon'' (2003-2006) *''Paliwanagan'' (2001) *''People First'' (2002-2003) *''Pinoy Ang Dating!: Mga Kwento ng IBC'' (February 6, 13, 20 and 27, 2017) *''Plataporma at Isyu'' (1987) *''Public Forum'' (1987–1990) *''Pulsong Pinoy'' (2011-2013) *''Radyo Kongreso sa Telebisyon'' (2007) * Report Kay Boss (2013-2016) *''Straight to the Point'' (2008-2009) *''Talakayan ng Bayan'' *''Tapatan Kay Luis Beltran'' (1987–1988) *''The Estrada Presidency'' (1998–2001) *''The Working President'' (2001–2010) *''Travel'' (2003-2005) *''Truth Forum with Randy David'' (1986–1987) *''Ugnayang Pambansa'' (2001-2003) *''Ugnayan sa Edsa'' (1993-1995) *''OPS-PIA: Ugnayan sa Hotel Rembrandt'' (1992-1998) *''Up Close and Personal with Marissa del Mar'' (2003–June 1, 2011) *''Uzisera-Intrigera'' (1996) *''Vigilantes'' (1970–1972; 1973–1975) 'Public service' *''Amerika Atbp.'' (2000–2008) *''Citizens Patrol'' (2000-2002) *''Dial M'' (2010) *''Direct Line'' * Hapi Kung Healthy ''(1999-2002, 2011-2016) *Health Line'' (2008-2013) *''Health Med'' (2011) * Heartwatch (1992–1994) * Hotline sa 13 (1990–1992) * Iyo Ang Katarungan (2003–2010) * Ikaw at ang Batas *''Kalusugan ay Kayamanan'' (1990) *''Kalusugan ng Bayan'' (2009-2010) *''Kasangga Mo Ang Langit'' (1999-2000; 2007-2013) *''Mahal'' (1990–2000) * Makabayang Duktor (2010-2012) *''Nora Mismo'' (2002-2003) *''Puso Ng Bayan PCSO Caravan'' (2011) *''Rescue 911'' *''RX: Nutrisyon at Kalusugan'' (2011) *''Saklolo Abogado'' (2001) *''Serbis on the Go'' (2003–2008) *''Serbisyong Bayan'' *''Snooky'' (2012-2014) *''SSS: Kabalikat Natin'' (2010–2011) *''Tagamend'' (2008-2012) *''Ultimatum'' (2008–2010) *''Usap-Usapan Live'' (1992–1993) 'Children's Shows' *''Abakada Barkada'' *''Ang Galing Mo Bata'' (1992-1994) *''Chikiting Patrol'' *''Cyberkidz'' *''FNRI Puppet Videos'' (2011) *''Kidcetera'' (June 28-November 29, 2003) *''Kidding Aside'' (1992) *''Kulit Bulilit'' (1987–1989) *''Mga Bata Pa Kami'' *''Smart Cookies'' (1993-1994) *''TV Wonderland'' (1994-1995) *''Televisions'' (1992-1993) *''Tic Tac Boom'' (1988) * Y2K: Yes 2 Kids (1998-2003, 2011-2012) 'Educational Programs' *''A Taste of Life With Heny Sison'' (2000–2007) *''Ating Alamin'' (1994-2005, 2007-2009) *''Beauty School with Ricky Reyes'' (1988-1990) *''Communicating with Wilma'' (1980) *''Cooking It Up with Nora'' (1977) * Cooltura (2011-2015) *''Hayop Mag-Alaga'' (2007–2009) *''Home Sweet House'' * Kusinahan (2013-2014) * Mommy Academy (produced by Ka Gerry Geronimo Productions, 2003-2008) *''Tipong Pinoy'' (rerun, 2010-2013) *''Ya Chang's Pagkain Atbp.'' (2011) 'Lifestyle Shows' *''AM @ IBC'' (2003-October 18, 2009) *''amTV'' (2003-2005) *''Chi'' (October 25, 2009-2010) * Kawaii International (2014-2016) 'Travel Shows' *''Bayan ni Juan'' (2001) *''Biyaheng Langit'' (2007-2013) *''LakbayTV'' (2003-2004) *''Nature's Trip Tayo!'' (2011) *''Travel'' (2003–2005) *''Travel and Trade'' (2001-2003, 2014) *''Travel Time'' (1986–1991) *''WOW!: What's On Weekend'' (2007–2008) 'Religious Shows' *''All For Jesus Happenings'' (1979-1995) *''Ang Iglesia ni Cristo'' (2001-2003) *''A New Life With Jesus'' *''Ang Dating Daan'' (1983-1984, 1987-1989, 1990-1992); moved to UNTV) *''Answers with Bayless Conley'' (1999-2002) *''Asin at Ilaw'' (2008-2011) *''Believers Voice of Victory'' (2006-2010) *''Bishop's Hope'' *''Biyaya Ng Panginoon'' (2008-2011) *''Bukas-Loob sa Diyos'' * Healing Grace Mass (2014) *''Friends Again'' (1999–2007) *''Gideon 300'' *''Great Day to Live with Greg Durante'' (2011-2012) *''Greg Durante Ministries'' (2009–2011) *''Holy Rosary Crusade'' (1967-1975) *''Iglesia ni Cristo and the Bible'' (2000-2001) *''Jesus The Healer'' *''Jimmy Swaggart'' *''Kerygma TV'' (2011-2016) *''Mag Smile Club Na!'' (1996–1999) *''May Liwanag by the Children of Light Community'' (2008) *''Midnight Prayer'' (1987–1989) *''Nothing But a Truth'' *''Oras ng Himala'' *''Oras Ng Katotohanan'' (1980-2012; moved to Global News Network) *''P.Y (Praise Youth)'' (1992–1996) * Pasugo: Ang Tinig ng Iglesia ni Cristo (2013-2014) *''Power & Mercy'' (2007-2012) *''Powerline with Pastor Apollo C. QuiboloyPowerline with Pastor Apollo C. Quiboloy (1995-2004) *Power to Unite'' (2010-2011) *''Saint Peregrine: TV Sunday Mass'' (1989–2002) *''Shalom with Fr. Archie C. Guiriba, OFM'' (1998-2000, May 14-July 30 2017) *''Signs and Wonders'' (2009-2011) *''Stop Suffering'' (1998-1999) *''Study in the Word'' (1982-1985) *''Sunday Mass'' *''T.A.H.O (Tawanan at Awitan kay Hesus Oras-oras)'' (1993–1996) *''The Bishop's Move'' (1989–1992) *''The Gospel of the Kingdom'' (2000-2005, 2012-2015; moved to SMNI) *''The Hour of Truth'' (1991-2000) *''The Key of David'' (1998-2003) *''The Message'' (1992-2003) *''The Rex Humbard World Outreach Ministry'' (1977) *''This is Your Day'' (2000–2011) *''This New Life'' (In cooperation with Alabang New Life Christian Center) (2006-2011) *''The Rock of My Salvation'' (2005-2007) *''This Way to Heaven'' *''Tinig ng Kanyang Pagbabalik'' (2005-2010) 'Entertainment' 'Drama' Anthology * Aiko Drama Special (1989-1995) * Ang Tungkod ni Moises * Bahay At Buhay * Bawal na Pag-Ibig * Campus Break (1988–1989) * Cine Trese (1990) * Dear Heart (1998-2002, 2012-2013, produced by Viva Television) * Dear Teacher (1990-1992) * Flames (2014-2015) * Ginintuang Telon (1990) * Habang May Buhay (2000, produced by Viva Television) * IBC Love Stories (1993) * Ito'ng Inyong Tia Dely * Kahapon Lamang (1986-1987) * Kapag May Katwiran, Ipaglaban Mo! (1988–1992) * Mama (1992–1993) * Manila Manila * Mga Gintong Aral ng El Shaddai (1994-1997) * Mother Studio Juvenile (1989-1990) * Regal Drama Hour (1988–1994) * Regal Juvenile (1989-1990) * Regal Theater (1988-1989) * Seiko TV Presents (1989–1991) ** Snooky (1990-1991) ** Sheryl (1991) *''Sine VTV'' (1998-1999, produced by Vintage Television) * Star 13 Presents (2016-2017) * To Sir With Love (1988-1989) * Viva Telecine sa 13 (1987-1988) ** Familia de Honor * Viva Love Stories (1989-1990) * Wakasan (1986-1988) 'Action' * 24 Oras (1990–1991) * Aksyon sa Telebisyon (1990–1992) * Alagad (1991–1993) * Krusada Kontra Krimen (2005–2007) * Krusada Kontra Korupsyon (2007–2008) * SWAT: Special Weapons and Tactics (2015) 'Comedy' * 13, 14, 15 (1989–1990) * 24 Karats Daw, O 'Di Ba? * Abra Gayuma (2013-2014) * Ang Boypren Kong Mamaw (1989–1990) * Ang Manok Ni San Pedro (1986-1987, 1990–1991) * Ano Ba'ng Hanap Mo (Aired for two-seasons; May 28, 2006–2007) * Ayos Lang, Tsong! (1988–1990) * Back to Iskul Bukol (Produced by Viva Television, 1999–2000) * Baltic and Co. * Barok-an Subdivision (1977–1978) * Barrio Balimbing (1986-1987) * Bistek (1991-1992) * Brodkast Workshap * Betterer di Ba? * Buhok Pinoy (1977) * Buddy Buddy * C.U.T.E. (Call Us Two for Entertainment) (1977–1981) * Chicks for Cats (1987–1988) * Chicks to Chicks (1980–1987) * Daddy Ko, Daddy Ko! (1992–1993) * D'Kilabotinis * Don Kamote de la Mantsa (1985) * Eh Kasi, Babae! (1987–1988) * Four Da Boys (1991–1993) *''Gags Must Be Crazy'' (Produced by Viva Television, 2000-2002) *''Gets Mo? Gets Ko!'' *''Goin' Bananas'' (1986–1987) *''Goin’ Bayabas'' (Produced by Vintage Television, March 28, 1998-1999) *''Hapi House'' (1987-1988) *''Iskul Bukol'' (1977–1990, re-aired in 2013) *''Islaw Palitaw'' (1989) *''J2J'' *''K'' *''Kalatog Pa Rin'' (1989) *''Kopi Shop'' (2002–2003) *''Let's Go'' *''Last Fool Show'' (2000-2001, 2011-2012) *''Mag Smile Club Na!'' *''Mongolian Barbecue'' (1990-1992) *''O 'Di Ba?'' *''O, Sige!'' *''OK Lang'' (1971–1974) *''OK 'Tol'' (1989-1991) *''Okay Ka Fairy Ko!'' (1987–1989, produced by M-ZET TV Productions) *''Pinoy TV Komiks'' (1989–1990) *''PTL: Plato, Traysikel at Ligaya'' *''Pubhouse'' (1987-1988) *''Samurai ng Shogun'' (1983–1984) *''S.A.T.S.U.'' (Produced by Viva Television, 2002-2003) *''Sic O'Clock News'' (1987–1990) *''Sitak ni Jack'' (1986-1987) *''Super K'' (1989-1990) *''T.A.H.O.! (Tawanan at Awitan kay Hesus Oras-oras)'' *''Talinghaga'' (1990) *''T.O.D.A.S. Again'' (1993-1994) *''TVJ: Television's Jesters'' (1991–1992) * T.O.D.A.S. Kids (2013-2014) * Vic & Leen (2017) *''Whattaboys'' (2013-2014) *''Working Girls'' (1987-1988) *''Wow!'' (Produced by Vintage Television, April 1, 1998-2000) 'Fantasy' * Computer Kid (1991) * Computer Man (1990-1991) * I Luv for Christmas (2015–2016) **''My Merry Angel'' (2015) **''Santa Girl'' (2015-2016) **''Boyfie Da New Year'' (2016) **''Enchanted Krismas'' (2016) **''A Lantern for Libby'' (2016-2017) * Magic Kamison (1991-1992) * Mga Kuwento ni Lola Basyang (1976–1977) (GMA 7, 2007) * Ora Engkantada (1986–1990) * Okey Ka Fairy Ko! (1987–1989) * Squad 13 (1987-1988) * Tasya Fantasya (2014) 'Horror series' * Kagat ng Dilim (2000–2002, produced by Viva Television) * Pinoy Thriller (1987-1989) * Reelin' And Rockin' (1992–1993) * Regal Shocker (1989-1980) * Seiko Supernatural Stories (1988) * Stowaway * Takot Ka Ba sa Dilim? (March 28, 1998-March 27, 1999, produced by Vintage Television and Viva Television) 'Game Shows' * Alas Suerte (Produced by MMG Entertainment Group, Inc., 2000-2001) * Cash Cab Philippines (March 7-July 29, 2016) * Fastbreak (Produced by Viva Television, 1999–2000) * Fun House (2016–2017 under Secarats Talent Management Services) * Game Channel (2003-2004) * Germspecial Super Game Show (1991) * Global Family Series (2003-2005) * IBC Gamemasters (1992–1993) * Islands Gamemasters (1990-1992) * Lucky 13 (1975–1977) * National Super Quiz Bee (1996-2001) * Takeshi's Castle (1990-1991, January 19-July 31, 2015) * The Million Peso Money Drop (2016-2017) * The Million Second Quiz (2014-2015) *''The Weakest Link'' (2001-2002, produced by Viva Television; 2010-2013) * Turn on 13 (1978) * Uniwide Club Play & Win (1990–1991) * Wheel of Fortune (2017) * Winner Take All (1972-1986) 'Reality' * 2NE1 TV (2013-2014) * Dancing with the Stars (2015-2016) * Hell's Kitchen (2014-present) ** Hell's Kitchen (Philippines season 1) (February 17-March 7, 2014) ** Hell's Kitchen (Philippines season 2) (March 10-28, 2014) ** Hell's Kitchen (Philippines season 3) (March 31-April 16, 2014) ** Hell's Kitchen (Philippines season 4) (April 21-May 9, 2014) ** Hell's Kitchen (Philippines season 5) (May 12-30, 2014) ** Hell's Kitchen (Philippines season 6) (June 2-20, 2014) ** Hell's Kitchen (Philippines season 7) (June 23-July 11, 2014) ** Hell's Kitchen (Philippines season 8) (April 20-May 8, 2015) ** Hell's Kitchen (Philippines season 9) (May 12-29, 2015) ** Hell's Kitchen (Philippines season 10) (June 1-June 19, 2015) ** Hell's Kitchen (Philippines season 11) (August 1-August 26, 2016) ** Hell's Kitchen (Philippines season 12) (August 20-September 23, 2016) * K-Pop Star Hunt (2013-2014) * On-Air Tambayan (January–July 2005) * Paligsahan sa Awit * Pinoy Beauty Queen (2013) * SINGLE (Celebrity Single and Season VII, January–July 2005) * Superstar Circle (2013) * The Bachelor (2015) 'Talent shows' * Bida Best 2016 (2016, produced by Secarats Talent Management Services) * Born to be a Superstar (2012–present, produced by Viva Television) ** Born to be a Star (season 1) (2012-2013) ** Born to be a Superstar (season 2) (2013-2014) ** Born to be a Superstar (season 3) (2014) ** Born to be a Superstar (season 4) (2014-2015) ** Born to be a Superstar (season 5) (2015) ** Born to be a Superstar (season 6) (2015-2016) ** Born to be a Superstar (season 7) (2016) ** Born to be a Superstar (season 8) (2016-2017) * Little Superstar (2016) * Paligsahan sa Awit * Pasikatan sa 13 (1992–1994) * SM Little Stars (2010–2012, 2014–2015) ** SM Little Stars 2010 (2010) ** SM Little Stars 2011 (2011) ** SM Little Stars 2012 (2012) ** SM Little Stars 2014 (July 12–September 27, 2014) ** SM Little Stars 2015 (July 18–September 5, 2015) * Search for the Amazing Philippine Singing Star (2008) * Star For A Night (Produced by Viva Television, 2002–2003) * Superstar Circle (2013) 'Talk shows' *''Celebrations'' (2002) *''Family Jam'' (2011) *''IBC Nightline'' *''It's My Life with Troy Montero'' (2011) * Joey & Teysi (2011-2016) *''Klik na Klik sa Trese'' (1997-1998) *''Maiba Naman with Didi Domingo'' (1994-1995) *''Morning Brew'' *''Night Lines'' (Prodiced by Viva Television, 2000-2001) *''Noel @ Late Nite'' (2012-2014) *''People'' *''Pilipinas Ngayon'' (2003) *''Pillow Talk'' (Produced by Vintage Television, 1996-1998) *''Serbisyong Bayan'' *''Star Cafe'' (1987) *''Sunrise sa Tanghali'' *''Talakayan ng Bayan'' * The Enchong Dee Show (2016) 'Showbiz-Oriented' *''CelebrityDATcom'' (2003-2004, 2014-2015) *''Cinema Scoop'' (Produced by Vintage Television, 1996-1998) *''Friday Night at the Movies'' (1980) *''Funfare with Ricky Lo'' (1987-1990) *''Movieye'' *''Premiere Night'' *''Rated E'' (Produced by Vintage Television, 1996-1998) *''Regal Showbiz Eye'' (Produced by Regal Television, 1987–1988) *''Rumors, Facts & Humors with Alfie Lorenzo'' (1988–1989) *''Scoop'' *''Showbiz Eye'' (1988) *''Showbiz Star'' (2010-2014) *''Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino'' (1977–1986) *''See True'' (1982–1986, produced by LOCA Productions) *''Showbiz Talkies'' *''Sine Silip'' (1991–1992) *''Stars & Spies'' (1994–1995) *''True or False'' (1985, produced by LOCA Productions) 'Variety shows' *''Alas Dose sa Trese'' (1999–2000) *''amTV'' (2003-2005) *''An Evening with Raoul'' (2017, produced by Asian Television Content Corporation) *''Apat Na Sikat'' (1975–1981) *''Awitawanan'' (1990–1992) *''Baliw'' *''By Request'' (October 31, 2009-2011) *''Chairman of the Board and Company'' (June 17, 1990-1992) *''Chairman and Friends at Faces'' (1992) *''Chopsuey Espesyal'' (1998-1999) *''Chowtime Na!'' (2005–2006) *''Dance Tonight'' (1988) *''Danze sa TV'' (2013) *''Dito Na Kami'' (mid-1970s?) * DMZ-TV (1998-2001, 2011-2013) *''DREDD Sessions'' (1996, produced by Vintage Television) *''Dear Manilyn'' *''Flipside'' (1992–1994) *''Getz Mo!'' (Teri Onor, Luanne Dy, Ahron Villena, Kiko Matos, Christopher Canizares) (June 10, 2006–2007) *''Good Afternoon Po... Guguluhin Namin Kayo... Salamat Po.'' (1975-77) *''IBC Musical Special'' *''It's Chowtime!'' (2004-2005) * It's Partytime (2013-2014) *''Kalatog sa Trese'' (1988–1989) *''Kuh by Special Arrangement'' (1986–1987) *''Loveliness'' (March 16, 1988–1990) * Lunch Break (2000-2002, 2010-2014) * Lunch Break Muna! (2002-2003) *''Maricel Live!'' (1986) *''MTV Philippines'' (2005) *''Musika Atbp.'' (2001-2002) *''MVTV'' (1996-1998, produced by Vintage Television) *''Noontime Showtime'' (September 21, 1987–1988) *''Once Upon A Turn Table'' (1991-1993) *''Pinoy Music Video'' (2001-2002) *''Pop Girls Live!'' (2010-2011, produced by Viva Television) *''PY'' (1994–1997) *''Rap 13'' (July 20, 1997-January 18, 1998 every Sunday at 3PM) *''Ratsada E'' (2007–2008) *''Regal Family'' (1987–1990) *''Rhythm Time'' *''Saturday Night Live'' (1990-1991) *''Sing-along with OPM'' *''SMS: Sunday Mall Show'' (2005-2006) *''SOP: Saturday on Primetime'' (1992–1993) *''Stand Out Party'' *''Sunday Funday'' *''Superstar: The Legend'' (1989–1990) *''Teen Time'' (1983–1984) *''Teen Star'' (1980) *''The Dawn And Jimmy Show'' (1989) *''The Jazz Show'' (1991-1992) *''The Sharon Cuneta Show'' (September 14, 1986–1988, produced by Viva Television) *''This Is It!'' (1984) *''Tunog Kalye'' 'Youth-oriented' *''Campus Break'' (1988–1989) * Dear Heart (1998-2000, 2012-2014, produced by Viva Television) *''DREDD Sessions'' (1996, produced by Viva Television) *''Details 0923'' (1997–1998) * Flames (2014-2015) *''Friends 4Ever'' (2014-2015) * Forever Barkada (2015-2016) * H2K: Hati-Hating Kapatid (2000-2001, produced by Viva Television) *''Mag Smile Club Na!'' (1996–1999) *''Pop Girls Live!'' (2010-2011, produced by Viva Television) *''PY'' (1994–1997) *''Rebyu'' (1998-1999, produced by Vintage Television) *''Retro TV'' (2003-2007, 2014) *''Teen Time'' (1983–1984) *''Teen Star'' (1980) *''V.U.'' (1998, produced by Vintage Television) 'Sports Shows' *''1990 Asian Games'' *''All-Star Wrestling'' *''Asian PGA Tour'' (1996-2000) *''Astig'' (2011, produced by Sports5) *''ATP Tennis Magazine'' (1996-2000) *''Auto Review'' (1995–2010) *''Basque Pelota'' (2009-2010) *''Battle of Yokohama'' (Viva Sports, 2001) *''Bigtime Bakbakan'' (2011-2013, produced by Sports5) *''Blow by Blow'' (Produced by Vintage Television, 1996–2001) *''BYK 101'' (2003-2004) *''Custom Rides'' (2006-2007) *''Elorde sa Trese'' (Produced by Vintage Sports,1998-2000) *''Extreme Games'' (Produced by Vintage Sports, 1996-1998) *''Fistorama'' (1967–1968) *''Fist of Fury'' (Produced by Viva Sports, 2001) *''Gillette World of Sports'' (Produced by Vintage Sports,1996-2000) *''Golf Power'' (2000) *''Hataw Pinoy'' (2006-2011) *''Hot Shots'' (1998-2000) *''Hot Stuff'' (Produced by Vintage Television, 1996-2000) *''IBC Super Sports'' (2009) *''Jai Alai Games'' (1980, 2010-2011) *''KKK: Kabayo, Karera, Karerista'' (Produced by Vintage Television, 1996-2001) *''Let's Play Pool'' (Produced by Viva Sports, 2001) *''Magmus'' (2011, produced by Sports5) *''Manny Pacquiao Sports Idol'' (November 18, 2005-February 10, 2006) *''Mano-Mano Pro Boxing'' *''Marlboro Tour'' (Produced by Vintage Television, 1996-2000) *''Milo Sporting World'' (Produced by Viva Television, 2000-2001) *''Morning Stretch'' *''Motoring Today'' (Produced by Sunshine Television, Inc., 1989–2005) *''NFL Touchdown'' (Produced by Vintage Sports,1996-1998) *''NBA Action'' (1998-2001) *''NBA Jam'' (1998-2000) *''ONE Fighting Championship'' (2013-2015, also broadcast on Fox Sports Asia) *''Pacific Xtreme Combat'' (2011–2013, produced by Sports5) *''PBA Classics on Vintage Sports'' (1996) *''Pilipinas Sabong Sports'' (2005–2009) *''Planet Speed'' (2000) *''Racing World'' (1996-2000) *''Ringside at Elorde'' (1983–1987) *''Rod Nazario's In This Corner'' *''Roosters Academy'' (2008) *''Sabong TV'' (2010-2011) *''Sagupaan Global Cockfights'' (1999-2011) *''Shakey's V-League'' (2004-2005, 2012-2013) *''Shoot Fest'' (2001) *''Silip sa Karera'' (1986–1990) *''Sports Review'' *''Sports Tambayan'' (2011, produced by Sports5) *''Sports Valley Jai-Alai'' (2009–2010) *''Strictly Dancesport'' (Produced by Vintage Sports,1996-2000) *''Super Bouts'' (Produced by Vintage Sports, 1996-2001) *''Super Champs'' (Produced by Vintage Sports, 1996-2001) *''Take Me Out of the Ball Game'' (1997-1998) *''Tapondo at ang Tigasin'' *''Tennis Review'' *''The Basketball Show'' *''The Golf Channel Hour'' (1997-1998) *''The Greatest Fights'' (1999-2001) * The Main Event (2008-2013, 2016, produced by Viva Spports) *''Tukaan'' (1998-2017) *''UEFA'' (Produced by Vintage Sports,1998-2000) *''United Football League'' (2011-2013, produced by Sports5) **''2013 UFL Cup'' (November 28, December 2, 3 and 5, 2013) *''Weekend in Sports'' *''Wild About Wheels'' *''World Championship Wrestling'' (Produced by Vintage Sports,1996-2000) *''World Pool Championships'' (2000-2001) *''World Pool League'' (2002) Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Lists of television series by network Specials and events Foreign/canned Shows 'Anime' * Akazukin Chacha (2000-2003, 2013, 2014-2016) * Armored Fleet Dairugger XV *''Astro Boy'' (2013) *''Battle Ball'' (1994-2000) *''Beyblade: Shogun Steel'' (2016) *''Bubu Chacha'' (Viva-TV, 2001-2002) *''Candy Candy'' *''Chinpui'' (Viva-TV, 2013) * Crayon Shin-chan (2002-2003, 2012-2013, 2016-2017) *''Cyborg 009'' * Cyborg Kurochan (2001-2003, 2012-2014, produced by TV Tokyo) *''Daimos'' *''Dragon Quest'' *''Getta Robo'' *''Ghost Fighter'' (1995-1998, 2014-2015, produced by Studio Pierrot) *''InuYasha'' (2013) *''Lulu, The Flower Girl'' *''Macross'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam 00'' (2013) * Mobile Suit Gundam AGE (2016) *''Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs'' *''Sailor Moon Crystal'' (2014-2016) * Super Pig (1996-2000, produced by Nippon Animation) * Time Quest (1994-2000, 2013-2014) * Thundersub * Voltes V (1980-1986, 1989, 1992) *''Voltron'' 'Tokusatsu' *''Bioman'' (1994-2000) *''Fiveman'' (1994–2000) *''Gavan'' *''GoGo V'' (2001-2004) *''Jiban'' (1995-2000) *''Kakuranger'' *''Kamen Rider Black'' (1992–1999, 2013) *''Kamen Rider Fourze'' (January 25, 2014-March 28, 2015) *''Kamen Rider Wizard'' (April 11, 2015-October 23, 2016) *''Kamen Rider Gaim'' (October 26, 2015-February 26, 2016) *''Kamen Rider Drive'' (February 27-April 8, 2016) *''King Arthur'' (1982) *''Machineman'' (1992–1997) *''Masked Rider BLACK'' (1992–1999) *''Maskman'' (1992–2000) *''Metalders'' (1992–1999) *''Ohranger'' *''Shaider'' (1992-1994) * Sky Ranger Gavan (1992-1994) *''Space Warriors'' *''Starzinger'' *''Super Rescue Solbrain'' (Viva-TV, 2000-2001) *''Thundersub'' *''Turboranger'' (1994-2000) * Ultraman Tiga (2014-2015) *''Winspector'' (Viva-TV, 2000) 'Kid-oriented' *''Bananas in Pyjamas'' (2011-2013) *''Barney & Friends'' (2003-2013) *''Bear in the Big Blue House'' (2006-2013) *''Gogo's Adventure with English'' (1998-2003) * Hi-5 (June 2-October 3, 2014) *''KangaZoo Club'' (2000-2007) *''Kid Co.'' *''Kidsongs'' *''Sesame Street'' (1987-1989, 2001-2003, 2009-2013) 'Cartoons' * Angel's Friends (2010-2011) * Atomic Betty (2011-2012) *''Barbie'' (2011-2013) * Battle of the Planets *''Care Bears'' *''Cartoon Collection'' (2001-2003) *''Casper and the Angels'' *''Challenge of the GoBots'' *''Denver, the Last Dinosaur'' (1990-1993, 2010-2011, 2014) *''Festival of Family Classics'' *''Ghostbusters (1986 TV series)'' *''G.I. Joe'' *''Grossology'' (2011-2012, 2013) *''Huckleberry Hound'' *''Inspector Gadget'' *''Lalaloopsy'' (2012-2013) *''Lola and Virginia'' (2010-2011) *''Looney Tunes'' *''Magic Wonderland'' (2012) *''Make Way For Noddy'' (2003-2008) * Maya & Miguel (2010-2011, 2013) *''McDonalds Kids Town'' (1998-2004) *''Mighty Mouse'' *''Monsuno'' (2013) *''Novi Stars'' (2013) *''Mighty Orbots'' *''My Little Pony'' *''Pac-Man'' *''Peppa Pig'' (2010-2011) *''Polly Pocket'' (2012-2013) *''PopPixie'' (2012-2013) *''Rainbow Brite'' *''Rambo and the Forces of Freedom'' *''Sabrina: The Animated Series'' (2010-2012) *''Sky Commanders'' *''Smurfs'' *''Spider-Man'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (2013-2014) *''Tarzan, Lord of the Jungle'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' *''Terrytoons'' *''The Addams Family'' *''The Adventures of Sinbad'' *''The Froozles'' *''The Great Space Coaster'' *''The Mighty Jungle'' *''The Smurfs'' *''The Transformers'' *''Tom and Jerry'' *''Totally Spies!'' (2012-2014) *''Trollz'' (2011-2012) *''Widget'' *''Winx Club'' (2012-2017) *''Woody Woodpecker'' *''Yogi Bear'' *''Zak Tales'' 'Disney on IBC Kids' *''Disney's Magic English'' (1998-2008) *''Lilo & Stitch'' (2013) *''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse'' (2013-2014) * My Friends Tigger & Pooh (2013) *''Phineas and Ferb'' (2013) *''Rapunzel: The Series'' (2013) *''Sofia the First'' (2013) 'Nickeldeon on IBC' * Hey Arnold! (2015-2016) *''Rugrats'' (2014-2016) *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron'' (2014-2017) *''T.U.F.F. Puppy'' (2014) 'American TV shows' *''A Star is Born'' *''Afternoon Affair'' *''Amazing Stories'' (VTV, 1996-1997) *''American Gladiators'' *''America's Funniest People'' *''America's Funniest Home Videos'' *''Bikini Open'' *''Colt .45'' *''Comedy Theater'' *''Cyberkidz'' *''Dream Girls'' *''Game Girls'' *''Hollywood Music Library'' *''Knights and Warriors'' *''Kung Fu'' *''Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous'' *''Lone Ranger'' *''Maverick'' *''Max Headroom'' *''Mellow Pop Songs'' *''New Life TV Shopping'' *''Pacific Blue'' *''Party of Five'' (VTV, 1996-1997) *''Perry Mason'' *''Quantum Channel'' *''Saved By The Bell'' *''Secrets and Mysteries'' *''Solid Gold'' *''Tarzan'' *''That's Incredible!'' (February 4, 1990-1991) *''The Adventures of Sinbad'' (VTV, 1997-1998) *''The All New Dating Game'' *''The Bond'' (1990-1991) *''The Equalizer'' (VTV, 1996-1997) *''The Muppet Show'' *''The Rex Humbard World Outreach Ministry'' *''The Single Guy'' (VTV, 1996-1997) *''The UNICEF Hour'' *''The Wild Wild West'' (1977-1981) *''Totally Hidden Video'' (1991-1992) *''TV's Bloopers and Practical Jokes'' *''Value Vision'' *''Video Fashion'' *''War of the Worlds'' * Wok With Yan (1981-1996) 'Australian TV shows' *''Perfect Match'' *''Return to Jupiter'' (1998-2000) *''Spellbinder'' (1998-2000) 'European TV Shows' *''UK Today'' 'Sports Shows' *''All-Star Professional Wrestling'' *''NBA on VTV'' (1996-1999) *''Whacked Out Sports'' (2012-2013) *''WWE Bottom Line'' (2012–2013) *''WWE SmackDown'' (2012–2013) 'TreseBella' 'Telenovelas' *''Maria del Cielo'' (Viva-TV, July 9, 2001-2002, produced by Televisa) *''Por Un Beso'' (Viva-TV, September 10, 2001-2003, produced by Televisa) *''Carita de Angel'' (Viva-TV, September 12, 2001-2003, produced by Televisa) *''Siempre te Amare'' (Viva-TV, 2001-2002, produced by Televisa) * Natalia (Viva-TV, 2002, produced by Televisa) *''Mar de Amor'' (2012-2013, produced by Televisa) *''Maria Isabel'' (2012-2013, produced by Televisa) *''Rosalinda'' (2013, produced by Televisa) *''Amor Bravío'' (2013, produced by Televisa) *''La Madrastra'' (2013-January 3, 2014, produced by Televisa) *[[Las Dos Caras de Ana|''Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Mukha ni Ana)]] (March 3-September 18, 2014, produced by Televisa) *La Teniente'' (June 7-August 30, 2014) * La Tempestad (October 6, 2014-May 29, 2015, produced by Televisa) * Siempre te Amare (re-run; March 23, 2015-October 16, 2015, produced by Televisa) * Dare to Dream (June 1-October 16, 2015, produced by Televisa) * A Woman of Steel (October 19, 2015-February 26, 2016, produced by Televisa) * Simplemente María (February 8, 2016-September 30, 2016, produced by Televisa) * Amor de Barrio (October 3, 2016-March 24, 2017, produced by Televisa) 'Asianovela' 'Chinese/Taiwanese' *''Amazing Twins'' (Viva-TV, March 8, 2003-December 13, 2003, 2010-2011) *''In Time with You'' (2011-2012) *''Summer's Desire'' (2012) *''Fondant Garden'' (2012) *''Once Upon a Love'' (2013) *''Love Keeps Going'' (2013-2014) *''Love You'' (March 31-May 30, 2014) *''Hayate the Combat Butler'' (June 9-July 18, 2014) *''Fall in Love with Me'' (July 21-August 29, 2014) *''Sunny Girl'' (September 1, 2014-October 31, 2014) 'Korean' *''Dream High'' (2011) *''City Hunter'' (2011-2012) *''Prosecutor Princess'' (2012) *''Dream High Season 2'' (2012) *''Queen and I'' (2012) *''Can You Hear My Heart'' (2012) *''I Need Romance'' (2012) *''Baby Faced Beauty'' (2012-2013) *''My Daughter the Flower'' (2013) *''I Need Romance 2'' (2013) *''Nine Time Travels'' (2013-February 14, 2014) *''Shut Up Flower Boy Band'' (2013) *''All About My Romance'' (Viva-TV, 2013) *''Flower Boys Next Door'' (2013) *''My Love, Cindy'' (August 12-September 27, 2013) *''Glory Jane'' (September 30, 2013-March 7, 2014) *''Spy Myung-wol'' (June 9-July 4, 2014) *''I Need Romance 3'' (July 7-August 22, 2014) *''Fated to Love You'' (August 25-November 21, 2014) * Only Love (November 2, 2014-March 20, 2015) * Only You, My Love (April 6, 2015-October 16, 2015) * Cheer Up, Mr. Kim! (October 19, 2015-March 4, 2016) * A Witch's Love (February 8-March 23, 2016) * I Remember You (March 28-May 13, 2016) * Creating Destiny (May 16-July 29, 2016) * Valid Love (May 16-July 29, 2016) * Twenty Again (August 1-September 16, 2016) * High School King of Savvy (September 19-November 11, 2016) * Love on a Rooftop (November 14, 2016-May 5, 2017) * Remember: War of the Son (May 8-July 14, 2017) 'Other Shows' *''Asian Music Television'' *''Comedy Theater'' *''EBC Earth Files'' (2002-2011) *''EZ Shop'' (2003-2013) *''Give a Life Informercial'' *''Global Family Series'' (2003-2005) *''Hollywood Music Library'' * Home Shopping Network (2004-2011, 2014-2014) *''Japan Video Topics'' (1990-2011) *''Kinabuhing Sugbuanon'' (1977) *''Mellow Pop Songs'' *''New Life TV Shopping'' *''Quantum Channel'' (1999-2003) *''Smart TV Shopping'' (1998-2002) *''Shopping Bug'' *''UK Today'' *''Value Vision'' (1994-2005) *''Video Fashion'' *''Viva Hot Hits'' (2001-2002) *''Viva Music Channel'' (2001-2002) 'Movie Blocks and Specials' *''13's Mini Masterpiece'' *''Blockbuster Movies Weekly '' *''Box Office Highlights'' *''Chinese Movies'' *''Cineguide'' *''Cine Pinoy'' (1975-1988, 1989-1990) *''Cinema 13'' *''Cinemax '' *''Extreme Action Theater'' (1998-1999) *''First Screening'' *''Ginintuang Ala-ala'' *''Golden Harvest Theater'' *''Golden Tagalog Classics'' *''Hollywood Blockbusters'' *''IBC 13 Presents'' (1988-1990) *''IBC Movie Serials'' *''IBC Specials'' *''IBCinema Nights'' (2006-2008) *''IBCinema Presents'' (1986-1988) *''Kapinoy Cinema'' (2013-2014) *''Monday Spectaculars'' *''Monday's Movie Magic'' (VTV, 1996-1998) *''Movie Date'' *''Movie Eye'' *''Movie Guide'' *''Movies When Movies'' (1990-1994) *''Movietime'' (1989-1990) *''Obra Maestra ni Lino Brocka'' (1992-1994) *''Oro Trese'' *''Pelikula sa Trese'' (1990-1991) *''Pinilakang Tabing'' *''Pilipino Espesyal Road Show'' *''Pinoy Blockbuster Movie'' * PPP: Piling Piling Pelikula (1975-1990, 1991-1994) *''Primetime Sinemax'' (2006-2008) *''Saturday Blockbusters'' (1994-1995) *''Saturday Mega Movies'' *''Saturday Specials'' (1994-1995) *''Sine Itutuloy'' *''Sine Komiks'' (November 1, 2009-2010) *''Sine Kulay'' *''Sine Trese'' *''Spectacular Action on Screen'' (1987-1990) *''SRO 13'' *''Sunday's Big Showdown'' (VTV, 1995-1998) *''Sunday Aksyon Hits'' (2003-2009) *''Sunday Love Affair'' (1986-1988) *''Sunday Night Special'' (1988-1990) *''SundayToons'' (2014-2016) *''Supermovie Special'' *''Tagalog Box Office Hits'' *''Tagalog Movie Special'' *''Teatro Trese'' (1988-1989) *''TeleViva Specials'' (Viva-TV, 2001) *''Thursday Extravaganza'' (1989–1992) *''Thursday Night of the Movies'' (Viva-TV, 2000-2001) *''Thursday Night on Thirteen'' *''TV Movie Matinee'' (1961-1975) *''Tuesday Movie Treat'' *''World Premiere Specials'' (1988-1990) *''Viva Action Cinema'' (Viva-TV, 2001) * Viva Box Office (2001-2003, 2011-2016) *''Viva Box Office Hits'' (1986-1988) *''Viva Proudly Presents'' (Viva-TV, 2000-2001) *''Viva Premiere Night'' (Viva-TV, 2000-2001) 'Movie Trailer Shows' *''Movie Eye'' *''Movie Sneek Preview'' (1986-1989) See also * IBC * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation External links * Official Website of IBC * IBC 13 at Telebisyon.net Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Lists of television series by network